


Sweetly By The River

by onefortheocean



Category: On the Jellicoe Road - Melina Marchetta, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefortheocean/pseuds/onefortheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a floppy haired student at the Jellicoe School and Natasha is a highly disciplined Cadet from the city. Jellicoe Road AU. Don't really need to have any knowledge of the book to enjoy this short oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetly By The River

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really need to have read Jellicoe Road to enjoy this fic, all you need to know is that the Cadets, Jellicoe kids and the Townies are different groups of kids/teens that are rivals. I imagined Jeremy Renner from Lampoons Senior Trip and Scarlett Johansson from The Perfect Score.

Clint threw another rock into the water casually, crouching and picking up another handful.

"Tash, I'm bored." he stated, turning to the the fatigue clad redhead resting on the forest bank, eyes closed and relaxed. Her camouflage printed jacket lay discarded a few paces away and her white white arms practically radiated in the sunshine. Short hair pulled back at the nape of her neck, she was a sight for sore eyes

"Oh but you Jellicoe kids are always so _imaginative_." she jested, her words sounding harsh but he guessed she didn't mean it like that. He shrugged in response before falling to his stomach next to her, propping up on an elbow and observing the Cadet in front of him. Combat boots tightly and accurately tied, orderly and soldier like.

"Don't your feet ache from tying those boots so hard?" He tilted his head innocently as she opened one eye to peer at him through the worn film of exhaustion. Her eyelid fell again after a few moments.

"Yeah. Kind of. But they check those kinds of things during morning inspection so better tie too tight than too loose." He nodded in understanding. After a beat he sat up and stepped over her, sitting at her feet and pulling one of her impossibly big boots into his lap. Her eyes flew open for a second and she almost pounced at the sudden touch.

"Easy." he reassured with a taunting grin, watching her settle back down as he unlaced the shoe. Not without effort though. Once the boot was thrown aside he sniggered.

"Hello Kitty socks? Really Nat?" he lifted the foot slightly for her to see and she raised her eyebrows in realization.

"Oh. Yeah, I had to borrow those from Jessica C this morning. All mine were soaked from the rain last night."

"Naw you sure they're not just yours? It's adorable." he mused and nuzzled the sole of her foot with his nose, making her giggle softly.

"You're such a dork." she deadpanned, the corners of her mouth tilting in a soft smile.

"Yeah I guess so. At least I'm not a townie though, right?"

"Yeah, _at least_."


End file.
